Batman
Batman is a film series about a DC superhero, Batman, fighting villains of Gotham City. The first film series by Tim Burton and Joel Schumacher is a more kid-friendly but cartoony franchise. The second film series is a reboot with a darker, serious, and realistic atmosphere about it. All the movies were directed by Christopher Nolan. Burtonverse Batman *Thomas Wayne - Shot by Jack Napier before the events of the film. *Mrs. Wayne - Shot by Jack Napier before the events of the film. *Napier Hood (Blue) - Shot by Policeman *Lieutenant Max Echkardt - Shot by Jack Napier. *'Carl Grissom' - Shot by Joker. *Antoine Rotelli - Electrocuted by the Joker with a hand buzzer. *Vinnie Ricorso - Stabbed in the neck by the Joker with a pen. *Becky Nartia - Killed by the Joker's poisoned products. *Candy Walker - Killed by Joker. *Amanda Keeler - Killed by Joker. *Alicia Hunt - Killed by Joker. *'Bob the Goon' - Shot by the Joker. *Tall Joker Goon - Killed by the Batman. *Lawrence The Goon - Jumped at Batman but crashed through the floor and fell to his death. *Belltower The Goon - Fell to his death after Batman threw him off the stairs of a building. *'Jack Napier/The Joker' - While he was hanging onto a helicopter high above ground, Batman tied a gargoyle to his foot, causing him to let go and fall to his death. Batman Returns *Tucker Cobblepot - Is dead before the events of the film. *Esther Cobblepot - Is dead before the events of the film. *Max Shreck's Wife - Passed away before the events of the film. *Devil Fire-Breather - Set on fire by Batman with the jet flare of his Batmobile. *Fred Atkins - Killed by Penguin. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - Pushed out the window by Max Shreck and fell to her death. She was revived by cats. *Tattooed Strongman - Blown up by Batman with a bomb. *Ice Princess - Sent falling over the edge of a building by the Penguin with a swarm of bats. *Fat Clown - Shot by the Penguin. *Sword Swalloer - Killed by Batman *Knifethrower - Killed by Batman *Organ Grinder - Killed by Batman *'Max Shreck' - Kissed by Catwoman with a taser between their mouths while Catwoman grabbed a metal fence, electrocuting Shreck. *'Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot/The Penguin' - Sent falling into a pool of toxic water by a swarm of bats. Batman Forever *Fred Stickley - Sent falling over a dam waterfall in a wheelchair by Edward Nygma. Made to look like a suicide. *Ringmaster - Shot by Two Face. *Mr. Grayson - Fell to his death when Two Face shot the platform he was standing. *Mrs. Grayson - Fell to her death when Two Face shot the platform she was standing. *Mitch Grayson - Fell to his death when Two Face shot the platform he was standing. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - When he flips his coin, Batman throws many coins at him, and trying to catch his original coin Two-Face loses his footing and falls down a shaft to his death, killing him on impact with the rocks below and sinking below the water. Batman & Robin *'Dr. Jason Woodrue' - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *'Antonio Diego/Bane' - Crushed by the telescope when Mr. Freeze sent it falling. Debatable. Nolanverse Batman Begins *Dr. Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. *Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. *'Joe Chill' - Shot by an assassin sent by Carmine Falcone. *'Ra's al Ghul decoy' - Killed by debris when Bruce set his home on fire. *Carl Finch - Shot by a corrupt cop. *'Henri Ducard/Ra's Al Ghul' - Killed when Gordon blasts the train tracks with the Tumbler, causing Ducard's train to crash and explode with him on it. The Dark Knight *Dopey - Shot in the back by Happy. *Chuckles - Shot by the Bank Manager with a shot gun. *Happy - Shot in the head by Grumpy. *Grumpy - Hit by a bus driven by the Joker's Bus Driver. *Joker Bus Driver - Shot by the Joker. *Bank Manager - Poisoned by the Joker. (Death debatable?) *'Gambol' - Slashed in the mouth by the Joker. *Brian Douglas - Hanged outside the Mayor's office by the Joker. *Judge Janet Surillo - Killed by a car bomb, planted by the Joker's henchman. *Commissioner Gillian Loeb - Poisoned by the Joker. *Richard Dent - Killed by the Joker. *Patrick Harvey - Killed by the Joker. *Detective Murphy - Blown up by the Joker with a bomb hidden inside one of his men. *Kilson - Blown up by Joker *''Rachel Dawes'' - Blown up by the Joker's henchmen. *'Lau' - Burnt to death by the Joker. *'Chechen' - Killed by the Joker's henchmen. *Officer Jeremy Polk - Shot by the Joker. *Detective Michael Wuertz - Shot in the face by Two-Face. *Maroni's Driver - Shot by Two-Face *'Salvatore "Sal" Maroni' - Killed in a car crash after Two-Face shot the driver. Debatable. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - Tackled off the edge of a building by Batman. The Dark Knight Rises *Bill Wilson - Killed after Bane detaches the plane's fuselage from the ropes holding it up, causing it to fall to the ground. *Jimmy - Body seen after being killed by Bane's men. *Sewer Thug #1 - Strangled by Bane. *Sewer Thug #2 - Shot by Bane. *'John Daggett' - Killed off-screen by Bane (his screams are heard). *''Mayor Anthony Garcia''- Blown up by Bane with explosives placed in the concrete of the stadium's VIP box. *Dr. Leonid Pavel - Neck snapped by Bane. *Captain Jones - Choked to death by Bane. *Phillip Stryver - Froze to death after Crane forced him onto an ice sheet. *Officer Ross - Shot by a mercenary *'Barsad' - Shot by Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley *Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley - Shot by the mercenary controlling the turret on Talia's Tumbler *'Bane' - Blasted by Selina Kyle using the batpod. *'Miranda Tate/Talia Al Ghul' - Died when Batman shot her truck with the Batwing, causing it to crash with her in it. Category:Film series